


Where's Lachlan?

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, they're just cute cuddly brothers okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Mitch's chat always wants to know about Lachlan.





	Where's Lachlan?

**Author's Note:**

> I love raging-so-loud-you-can-hear-him-on-stream Lachy so much would recommend 10/10

It’s just after two in the morning and as a whole Mitch thinks his stream has been going pretty well, a few duos wins and a top ten in his first scrims of the day, background music replaced for the last hour or so by the echo of Lachlan’s trademark Fortnite rages through his closed door which keeps both him and the chat entertained because really, his brothers howls of fury are hilarious, loudly voicing the kind of frustration that Mitch knows all too well but seems to have a better handle on, tries not to let himself get too triggered when he’s live.

He does slide his headphones off one ear when there’s a especially loud scream from next door followed by a series of bangs but when things fall silent he’s reasonably sure Lachlan hasn’t broken anything and he goes back to playing, determined to keep up his streak.

When he takes a tiny break to head downstairs and fire up the coffee machine he both nearly trips and has a minor heart attack because Lachlan’s been leaning up against his door, hood pulled up and knees tucked to his chest.

“Sorry” Lachlan mumbles as Mitch shuts the door carefully behind him, crouches down and rubs Lachlan’s shoulder as he sighs. He should’ve known this was coming, that Lachlan’s been working too hard for too long again, stuck in a cycle of work, stress and no sleep. Ever since they were kids Lachlan’s been the type to run himself into the ground in pursuit of his goals and he always crashes just as hard, breaking down and hiding himself away from any kind of contact, lashing out at everyone who tries to interrupt and the very fact that he’s not in his room with the door locked right now speaks to how hard they’ve all been trying, him and the tiny circle of people Lachlan trusts, to make things better. 

“Don’t be” Mitch says gently, “I’m on a coffee run but I can stop streaming and we can go to bed, you know that’s completely fine and I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it”

He struggles to admit it but Lachlan is a snuggler, craves affection at the same time his brain tries to convince him to fight it but the relief he gets from it is obvious everytime he falls asleep curled in Mitch’s arms or at his feet.

Lachlan shakes his head. “You’re having a good night, I was watching for a while, you should grind as long as you want, just” There’s a wavey pause and Mitch squeezes Lachlan’s shoulder reassuringly. “Can I stay with you?”

“Sure, just let me get my drink and i’ll fix your spot for you, you want anything?”

Lachlan shakes his head again and Mitch stands up, pats at his brothers head before making his way downstairs and grabbing one of their varied collection of espresso cups, idly scrolling through Twitter while he waits for his coffee to brew. Lachlan hasn’t moved an inch by the time he’s heading back up, slipping back into his room and setting his cup down on his coaster, giving a quick nod to his viewers.

“One second guys, it’s getting cold in here I need to grab another blanket”

He walks out of view of the camera before ducking down and shuffling halfway under his desk. It’s a little unconventional but since Mitch moved in and started streaming properly underneath his desk – or rather, Lachlan’s very fancy old desk which he’s generously letting him use instead of selling on Gumtree – has become a comfortable little nook, a place for him to appease both sides, to seek out comfort as well as be safe and hidden while Mitch does his thing. The space is big enough for Lachlan to curl into, lined with two soft doonas and several pillows, a king sized weighted blanket that they both share, Mitch likes the pressure of it on his knees when the air conditioning gets to be too much and it drapes down over Lachlan who absolutely pancakes underneath it, finding the perfect position and then not moving for hours on end beyond the occassional contact between them, usually Mitch’s feet nudging at him, rubbing across his back or tucking in gently against his stomach. Sometimes Lachlan returns the favour, careful fingers massaging his ankles, sometimes even putting some warm fuzzy socks on for him when he thinks Mitch’s feet are too cold. 

“Alrighty” Mitch announces a few minutes later, nest arranged and he’s gotten himself back in his chair, “Let’s get some more delicious bread”

It take a few moments for Lachlan to crawl his way in, wiggling himself between the desk and Mitch’s legs and transforming himself into a blanket burrito with nothing visible but the top of his head and when Mitch pretends to be checking his phone while he’s in the lobby he checks in with his brother, who pulls the blanket back down far enough to fix him with an almost smile before he disappears completely back underneath the fuzzy material and Mitch smiles back, returning his attention to where to drop as he rests his feet against Lachlan’s legs. 

His chat picks up again as he gets into playing, game after game rolling into a steady stretch of almost wins and a few epic fails.

_Where’s Lachlan? Duos with Lachy? Can’t hear Lachy anymore did he get his video done? Can you play with Lachlan?_

Most of the time he ignores the constant Lachlan chatter, trusts his moderators to keep things well, moderated and stuff but whenever he’s got his brother at his feet he feels more fond of them because he knows exactly where he is, safe and protected and hopefully soon asleep if Mitch manages not to let his own rages get too loud.

“It’s nearly four” He says, “Lachy’s gone to bed to dream of all those wins he didn’t get” He says cheekily, if for no other reason than to get a rise out of Lachlan, who pinches at his toes, “Maybe tomorrow if he doesn’t rage himself out before I get up”


End file.
